Love Or Hate?
by Satan in a Pretty Costume
Summary: Ed mulls over the love, and the hate, that he feels for Roy Mustang.
1. Comparison

Love or Hate? 

Love is when he's holding me, calloused fingers running through my hair. It's when we lie awake together, and he's whispering sweet nothings in my ear. It's when we sit in his study and hold hands while we discuss our research. It's when we sneak off during the day to go have lunch together, or when we lock his office door so we can kiss in private.

It's when he looks into my eyes, and I look into his. And we don't have to say anything, because we both know. We can save the out of character confessions, and just be.

Hate is when I'm standing in front of his desk, and he's reading through my report while telling me how much I screwed up. It's when I glare at him through narrowed eyes, telling him without speaking that he's hurting me, and he pays it no heed. It's when he tells me that I'm out of leads again, and makes me question my goal.

It's when we lock eyes, and the fire behind both sets challenges the other, and I storm out of his office without a word.

There are times when I hate the man more than anything. Because he reminds me that I'm just a child. But then there are those times when I can't remember what I ever hated him for, because I'm too caught up in the way he looks at me.

Roy Mustang, I hate you.

But I love you more.

* * *

A/N: This can either stay a one-shot, or I could develop it into more. It depends on your reviews.

-Kay (:


	2. Love

Love-

A low moan passed from between the blonde alchemist's lips, expressing both pain and pleasure at the same time as Roy Mustang pressed into him. The latter was leaning rather awkwardly down over Edward's body, whispering soothingly in his ear as he adjusted to the new sensation.

Honey-coloured bangs clung to his face, while the rest of the tresses were spread out over the pillow beneath him, the hair tie that used to hold them in place long forgotten. His breaths were coming in rasps, his already sweat-sheened body shaking slightly. His raven-haired lover pet gently at his skin, still murmuring in his ear comfortingly.

"Okay," he breathed, indicating that he was ready to continue.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked softly, earning a growl from the younger alchemist beneath him.

"Just _move_."

Roy complied, starting to pump slowly in and out of the smaller body. Another growl was heard beneath him. He made a small noise of recognition, and began to speed up his pace.

It was amazing, the taller man reflected, that he knew the little alchemist so well that he could even interpret Edward's non-speech noises. As far as he was aware, only he and the younger Elric knew how to do that.

This spurred an oddly possessive feeling in him, and he leaned down to nip at the blonde's neck, placing his mouth over the slightly reddened skin a second later and sucking hungrily. When he pulled away, there was a mark there that would be sure to last for at least a week.

A displeased noise from below him implied that he must have stopped moving, and he leaned down and kissed Ed's lips softly in apology, and picked up the pace again. The delicious friction drew a long, pleasured groan from between Roy's lips, and he looked down to see Ed fighting to stay silent.

For someone who was so very vocal and outright _loud_ everywhere else, the golden-eyed teen was always rather quiet during sex. Must be all that pride, Mustang decided.

Feeling himself nearing completion, he reached down between his lover and himself, stroking Edward's very obvious need. Seconds later, the burning in his stomach intensified, and he saw all white for a moment. He heard the blonde beneath him give a hoarse cry, meaning that he had finished shortly after Roy.

Amidst heavy breathing and the hazy aftermath of orgasm, Roy pulled out and rolled over to lie next to the small body that was previously beneath him. He wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and tugged the boy close to him, kissing the nape of his neck and whispering softly into his ear.

"I love you, Ed."

There was no response for a moment, just a tiny yawn from his lover. It figured that he would be tired, Roy mused, unable to hold back the slight smile that took up residence on his face as he settled down against his pillow and closed his eyes. Then, faintly, he heard Edward's voice.

"Love you too."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so I decided to make it into a series of love/hate drabbles. This one is dedicated to my friend Amanda, who has recently turned anime fangirl.

Review, yeah?


End file.
